


Behind the Bedroom Door

by DoujinWriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Drug Use, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoujinWriter/pseuds/DoujinWriter
Summary: A quick look into a modern setting AU where Rufus is a spoiled partygoing rich kid and Scarlet is the older woman who fucks him on the regular.
Relationships: Scarlet/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 5





	Behind the Bedroom Door

Rufus doesn’t remember how he got here. He doesn’t remember what he’s done so far or who he’s done it with. He’s in someone’s bedroom. He doesn’t remember whose. He can’t even recall whose house this is. He was at a party, mingling with other rich kids, but not anymore. He’s on his back, on the bed. His hands are above his head, and they’re tied to the headboard with a black nylon stocking. Around his neck is a black leather dog collar, with a leather lead. It’s the only thing he’s wearing. The rest of his clothes were torn off at some point, but again, it’s a blur. The other end of the lead belongs to its owner, who is the only familiar sight in the room.

Scarlet Leroux holds the lead in her hand, kneeling between his open legs, wearing a red cocktail dress that does the absolute bare minimum to contain her figure. Her huge f-cup tits are already spilling out of the open neckline that cuts down to just above her crotch, and the slit up the side goes up past her bellybutton, showing anyone who looks that she’s not wearing panties. Scarlet hasn’t worn panties since she was sixteen. She is currently 32 to his 20.

She is, of course, only wearing one stocking and her spike heels are discarded on the floor. She smirks down at the captive young man, ten years younger than her, and licks her ruby-red, glimmering lips. Her makeup is caked on, thick lipstick and heavy mascara and bright blue eyeliner, her attempt at still looking young despite being in her 30s and partying with a bunch of 20 year olds.

Rufus’ heart is pounding in his chest and his breathing is erratic. Not only from arousal, but from whatever else is pumping through his veins now. These parties always involve copious amounts of drugs and alcohol. He can’t remember what he’s already put into his system, but the faint trail of white powder on Scarlet’s breasts reminds him he’s done at least one line of coke off her tits.

“Finally,” She breathes like it’s the most arousing word she can say. “I have you all to myself~ It was fun watching you play around with everyone else, but a woman has limits before she starts to get jealous~”

He has a vague recollection of what she’s referring to. A girl in his lap, maybe. His fingers inside a different girl. His hand around a cock. But nothing specific. He isn’t even sure if those memories happened today or at some party earlier in the year. He blinks away the tears and sweat in his eyes, trying to focus on what’s in front of him, to bring Scarlet into clarity. She lowers herself like a predatory cat, tucking her blonde hair behind one ear and he watches her mouth open and a long pink tongue emerges. Her eyes stay locked on with his as she takes a slow, deliberate, agonizing lick from the base of his engorged cock to the trembling tip. She absolutely delights in the pathetic groan he lets out, his toes curling into the sheets. “So good… Mmh, it’s always such a treat to get you like this… I’m the only one who knows what a pathetic  _ bitch _ you are, Mr. Vice President~”

“Fuck… M-Miss… Leroux…” He manages to rasp out in a ragged breath. It’s like he can feel her expert tongue on his entire body as she rolls it around his tip.

She coos at him, pulls on the leash and watches as he gasps for breath. “Now now, don’t try to say anything, my pet. Let Mommy Scarlet do her work. I’ll let you know when you can talk. Good boy, good little bitch-boy~ Mmgh…” She moans like an animal in heat as she lets her swollen lips wrap around his head. Suctioned like a vacuum as she lowers down. Of course Scarlet has no gag reflex, and she’s easily able to slurp down all twelve inches of cock without so much as a gurgle. She places her hands on his thighs for support, her sharp, painted fingernails dig into his skin as her head bobs down to the base.

Her lips are pursed tight and they pull away when she lifts her head, like her mouth is stretching. “Shhhhlrp… Shhhhpp…” Wet, sloppy slurping noises escape from her mouth and when she pulls off, she grins and lets out a husky laugh. “Ohhh, so good. I love this thick cock of yours… It fits all the way down my throat…” Her tongue extends and she slobbers all over the tip while her right hand reaches down to wrap around and stroke the base. She can hear him hiss when she squeezes tight.

Drool leaks down the length of his shaft and provides some much-needed lubrication while she works half of his dick with her mouth and the other half with her hand. Her free hand digs deeper into his skin and drags her nails down his thigh, leaving deep, red scratches that make him hiss in pain.

His trembling excites her and she hums sweetly at him. She pulls her mouth away from his dick to swallow a load of drool, then smiles at his desperate face. “You’re going to cum for Miss Leroux when she asks, right? Are you going to be a good little bitch and blow your load for her?”

Rufus struggles to breathe and writhes in his bindings. “Damn it… Miss Leroux…”

“Keep being a good boy and I’ll let you cum aaaallll you want…” She purrs, then leans back down to deepthroat him again. His hips rock helplessly against her throat and she easily matches his desperate thrusts. It’s so easy to unravel him, especially knowing he can take charge when he’s with anyone else.

She slides off his cock when he starts bucking too hard for her tastes. He’s not allowed to skullfuck her like that, especially when he’s supposed to be locked up. Instead, she moves down to take both of his balls in her mouth. Her lipstick leaves a nice, clean print on his sack as she sucks on them. A tug on the lead forces his head down so he can watch as she slurps and gargles his nuts with his trembling cock resting against her cheek. She knows exactly how to tease him. She’s done it for years now. Build him up right to the edge, and then see how long he can hold out.

When she tires of his balls, she pulls off and sits up, leaving him high and dry while she puts on a show of playing with herself. “Look at how wet you’ve gotten me already…” She pulls the bottom of her dress aside to show off her lewd, unshaven cunt. Bright red with arousal, with a stiff, engorged clitoris. She drags one finger up her slit, then uses a second to spread herself wide open and give Rufus a good look at her pink insides. Jizz, not from him, but someone else, leaks out onto the sheets.

His cock trembles beneath her while she smirks and moans, running her hands up her body until she’s cupping her breasts and giving them a decent squeeze. Her fingers push into her snatch and she makes a show of rolling her hips as they spread apart inside her. Curling and twisting so enticingly. Rufus squirms again, his hips bucking as if he can get his cock close enough to rub against her. So close to her pussy… But instead she shifts back, away from him. “Oh be patient, dear. We have all the time in the world~ I’ll get to you when I’m good and ready.”

“No… Fuck, stop teasing… Miss Leroux-AGH!” He yelps when her palm slaps across his hip and her face twists into a scowl. She wraps the lead around her hand and yanks upward, pulling his neck up and tightening the collar until all air is denied.

“You do  _ not talk back to me! _ Don’t you know better by now?! The only things you should be saying are ‘Yes Miss Leroux” and “As you wish Miss Leroux”! You think you’ve earned enough to fuck me? The only thing I’m offering right now is my mouth. If you want more, you’ll have to show me you deserve it. Now, beg for my forgiveness, beg me to suck your cock, and  _ maybe _ I won’t leave you here.”

She lets go of the lead and he collapses, gasping to get air in his lungs. The words come out slurred, but once he can breathe, he manages to stammer out, “F-forgive me, Miss Leroux.” He grits his teeth and forces himself to say “I’ll do whatever you say…”

She tilts her head to the side, making a show of considering his apology. “Oh… very well, darling. I can never stay mad at my favorite toy. Now… What was it you’d like me to do?”

His face twists into a dirty scowl. “Miss Leroux… Please… Suck my cock…”

“Hmmm… I suppose I can~ But you’d better behave. Stay nice and still. And don’t make a sound. I’ll let you know when you can cum. Now, nod if you understand.”

He does so, and watches with wild, desperate eyes as she lowers herself onto his dick. It takes all of his strength not to twitch and writhe as his head hits the back of her throat, then pushes down even further. Scarlet can feel it bulging out her neck like it always does. She uses her tongue to run along the underside, and Rufus has to bite his lip to stay quiet. The drugs are working against him and his teeth start to chatter as she indulges in making more slutty, wet gurgling noises.

“Ssshhhhhhllllrrrp… Ghhhlgh… Glrk-Blgh…” She pulls off with an audible pop and watches thin precum drip down his shaft. “Hmmm… I’ll let you leak a little. But only because it has such a divine taste.” She licks up his underside and lets it pool on her tongue before swallowing. “Heavenly~”

She repositions herself, lets her ass stick up in the air as she brings her knees in closer. It’s easier for her to bob straight down, turning her head from side to side to suck at different angles. When she pulls off for a quick breath, Rufus can see there are red lipstick rings running up his shaft from where she pursed her lips tight. Her lips are noticeably smudged, and despite her best efforts at remaining composed, the heat and sweat is causing her mascara to run. It makes her look even more like a whore, and the sight makes Rufus’ dick twitch.

“Oh, not yet. Not yet, you eager little bitch. If you blow your load now, I’ll give you a spanking~” she says as she wraps a hand around his base and strokes in a slow, even pace. She teases his head with her tongue, swirling in slow circles as he fights the urge to buck his hips. She can easily keep an eye on him as his face twists into a silent, agonized expression. His mouth hangs open and he nearly gags on his own saliva trying not to make a sound.

She pushes him even further by moving down to his inner thighs. While still stroking him off, she places her lips on his bare skin and sucks tight. When that fails to get a reaction out of him, she presses her teeth into him and bites down hard. Hard enough to leave an obvious red mark. She can feel his muscles tense, but he manages to keep himself quiet, even as she lines both his thighs with bite marks.

Her mouth twitches in disappointment, but she puts on a smile when she lifts her head to look at him. “Good boy~ You’re doing just as I said~” She leans up and plants a soft kiss onto his tip. Then, she lifts herself up, grabs her breasts and pulls them apart. She leans in and lets her massive tits envelop his twitching cock, and it vanishes in her cleavage, save his tip still poking out of the top. “Ooh, so warm~ You’re burning up, aren’t you?” She purrs as she squeezes her breasts around his member, then pumps them up and down.

While titfucking him, she teases her swollen, red nipples with the tips of two fingers and makes a show of uncurling her long tongue to poke and prod at his tip. She lets his precum leak between her sweaty tits, smearing it against her skin and moaning in exaggerated pleasure. To her disappointment, he’s still managing to restrain himself from making too much noise or even moving his hips along with her. Although the sweat dripping from his forehead and the drool leaking from the corner of his mouth shows how much of a fight it is. Even against her chest, she can feel his cock twitching, desperate for release.

She teases him for a little longer, deliberately ignoring how close he is to bursting. She knows quite well what his limits are, and even though he’s right on the verge, she can keep him there for a while. Her tits ripple each time she moves them up and down and she even slows her pace to drag out his suffering even longer. She lets him bask in the sight of her titfucking him for a little longer before tilting her head to the side and smiling sweetly.

“Okay, baby. Mommy Scarlet wants you to cum in her mouth. Can you do that for me?”

He nods, and she wraps her lips tight around his tip. His cock ends up fully covered by her breasts and mouth, and she suctions as tight as possible, only bobbing an inch or two. It doesn’t take long before she can feel his veins throbbing and she nods her head with a muffled “Mhmmm~”

With barely a rough breath, tears burn Rufus’ eyes as his cock erupts what feels like gallons of thick, hot sperm into Scarlet’s mouth and throat. It fills her in an instant and she gags like a whore when some leaks past her lips and even out her nose. It sputters and drips onto her fat tits and slips between her cleavage. It’s only when his jizz stops flowing and she feels his dick wilting that she pops it out from underneath her chest.

Her cheeks are puffed out, filled with jizz, and a small trickle leaks out of the corner of her mouth. She has pubic hair stuck to her lips, and a trail of sperm drips from her nose. Her cleavage is glazed with it, and she makes a show of pulling them apart to show the strands bridging her tits together. With a soft smile, she crawls on top of Rufus, still trembling from his orgasm, and easily coaxes his mouth open. Their lips meet, and she lets his own load pour messily into his waiting mouth.

She pulls away, with only a thin strand of spunk bridging their lips, and orders in a rough voice, “Swallow.”

He does so without hesitation, swallowing his own sperm with a loud gulping sound. She laughs at his obedience, his willingness to degrade himself so easily. She briefly considers rewarding him for being so good, but then quickly decides she would much rather see him suffer. “Good boy… You’re such a good little cumslut, aren’t you? Why don’t I give you some more?”

“Hhha… hhh… M-more…?” He asks. But Scarlet has already crawled off the bed to get something out of her purse. In his haze, he can’t tell exactly what it is until she returns to the foot of the bed. Standing with her dress pulled to the side to reveal a long, thick, flesh-colored strapon between her legs, and a plastic bottle of lube in her hand. She crawls back onto the bed and sits on her legs as she lines the plastic dick with his crotch. If he were fully erect, the two would match each other in length and girth. But his own cock is currently wilted and still throbbing from his earlier orgasm. She tauntingly lines her toy up with his and laughs at how pathetic he looks by comparison.

“When was the last time you took a nice, hard cock up your ass, Mr. Vice President? I can’t remember when I last saw you bending over and spreading yourself wide…” She laughs and tuck her hair behind her ear. “Well, for anyone besides me, of course. Open your legs.”

He shudders and slides his feet on the sheets, spreading himself open for her. “Y-yes, Miss Leroux…” His body tenses up with dreadful anticipation as she takes hold of the leash again, while at the same time pouring an ample amount of thick, clear lube straight onto her fake dick. So much that it slops off the sides and onto his crotch and he can feel the heat it generates. Once it’s thoroughly drenched, she drops the half-empty bottle and strokes her toy as if she were actually jerking herself off, licking her lips and purring with arousal. “Such a good boy… Such a good slut you are… So obedient, so depraved. You’ll do anything for me, won’t you? You love being Miss Leroux’s good little fuckhole~”

He swallows and feels himself burn with shame. He knows how much she loves this part. Getting him to beg and whimper like a timid little brat. Still, he knows things will get worse if he refuses, so as he stammers out, “I love… Being Miss Leroux’s fuckhole…” It definitely pleases her to hear that, as she gives the leash a playful tug to force him to look down his body. She wraps her arms under his thighs and lifts his hips up to match hers. Pulling him into her lap and lining him up so he can feel the fake toy prodding at his asshole. The hot lube makes him hiss as it touches his skin, feeling like burning as she pushes to enter him.

Of course he can’t resist and doesn’t have the nerve to struggle. He easily allows the older woman to push her fake head into his asshole, with the hot lube making squelching noises as she slides further in. “Oooh, so tight~ I wish I could actually feel it. Feel your tight, hot ass gripping my cock, rubbing against every inch. Mmmh… One of these days I’m going to just pimp your body out to whoever wants to pay. I’d  _ love _ to see you on your knees, sucking cock and getting buttfucked by a bunch of strangers. So  _ helpless _ …”

All she can feel is the other end of the toy, a curved nub that hooks up inside her cunt, rubbing against her interior every time she makes a move against his body. It’s definitely not as satisfying as taking the real thing, but it provides her enough stimulation to keep going while she tortures her doll.

He can barely hear her, only letting out an agonized moan as she slides further in. His hole stretches wide to take the girth, and she delights in yanking on the leash to choke out his pathetic groaning. Sweat continues to drip down his body, and she coos when she can see his limp cock starting to swell and throb with arousal. “Getting hard already, are we? You really are such a pathetic little slut. Is that what you want? Hm?”

She’s able to slide in further, and she lifts herself to bend his hips up, letting her lean over so she can down into his pathetic, cloudy eyes. “Do you want Mommy Scarlet to pimp you out? Do you want to let Mommy Scarlet watch while you get gangbanged by whoever throws cash my way? To be treated like a worthless, common whore? You dirty boy, you’re such a foul little pervert…” She leans down and sinks her teeth hard into Rufus’ throat, feeling her cunt throb with excitement when he lets out an animalistic moan. Her teeth stay in his flesh until they pierce the skin, and even then she sucks on the spot to let blood pool on her tongue and leave him with a dark, purple mark.

With one final push, the entire length of Scarlet’s strapon disappears into Rufus’ hole, and their hips slap with a wet, muffled noise. She moves from the dark spot on his throat to a new spot on his shoulder, and then another, peppering him with bite marks and hickies while she continues pounding his ass. His feet slide helplessly on the sheets, toes curling into the fabric.

“Gh… Ahh… Hrgh… Nh…” He lets out lilting moans that are matched by Scarlet’s far more aggressive and sultry grunts. The heat from the lube feels like it’s literally burning his insides, and it makes his face and neck turn red. She laughs through her arousal, lapping up blood from the wounds she inflicted.

“Dirty boy, dirty filthy boy… Dirty fuckhole boy…” She groans against his skin. “You’re just what I need. A weak, helpless bitch slut with a nice thick cock for me to play with. Mmmh…” She wraps the leash around her hand several times, shortening the length and allowing her to pull on it until his eyes roll up in his head and he starts to foam at the mouth. Her hand moves down his chest, her fingernails leaving long scratches in his skin, until she can wrap her hands around his twitching member and vigorously stroke it in time with her pounding hips. “What a nice cock, too… So much bigger than your father’s~”

She can’t help but smile wide at the shiver that wracks through her boytoy’s entire body. Just the mere mention of his father will always make him tense up like a coiled spring, and he bites his lip hard enough to bleed. “D-dammit… Ghghk… D-don’... Talk about… him…” His words are incomprehensible, made even worse by the plastic cock pounding so deep inside him, Scarlet is sure she can feel the bulge in his stomach against her own.

“Oh, but he tried~ So many nights we spent together…” She sighs in reminiscence, leans down to bite his bleeding lip and pull on it. “He’d bend me back over his desk and fuck me raw. Pound my cunt, trying to stretch me out. He’d try to choke me on his cock, fuck my ass just like this. I wasn’t much older than you are now. Just a hot, young piece of ass giving up my body for President Shinra. But he just… couldn’t… satisfy me. Not like you do, my darling little slut~”

His cock is shaking in her hand as she strokes him off even faster. She lifts herself up to look down at him, basking in the pitiful state of her boss’ son. There’s no satisfaction in her hand, just raw stimulation hoping to get a reaction out of him. None of this is for his pleasure anymore. If he happens to cum from it, then so be it.

The nylon binding his wrists is starting to stretch and tear, but it holds fast and keeps him from breaking free. He’s totally helpless as he cries out. His wails go unheard by anyone but the woman fucking him senseless. She can feel his prick twitching in what she, at first, thinks is another building climax. However, instead Rufus whimpers like a dog and hot urine streams from his tip. With him on his back, he can’t help but piss all over his chest, soaking down into the sheets. When Scarlet realizes what’s happening, she angles his cock up, and the stream splashes onto his face. She howls with laughter as her hips keep thrusting painfully into his ass. When he’s empty, he lets out a tragic groan and Scarlet leans over him with a devilish grin on her face.

“Oh  _ that’s it _ , darling. That’s what Mommy Scarlet likes to see. That’s what you deserve. You’re absolutely  _ filthy _ now. Mmmgghh… I’m gonna  _ cum _ just from the sight of you like this.” She rolls her hips harder and the toy stirs inside her like a churn. True to her word, her pink slit twitches around the toy, and quim gushes out from underneath the strapon, drenching her thighs and his ass in her lewd honey. She moans and continues speaking all the way through it. “You dirty, wretched little whore. Pissing yourself like an animal. Oh, you  _ pathetic bitch…  _ Fuck… Mgh…” She comes down from her climax laughing. “Can you even speak now? I couldn’t bring myself to say a word if I did something so foul…”

The utter humiliation has robbed him of any ability to get a word out. All he can do is gurgle weakly and let out ragged breaths in time with the piston-pounding in his ass.

“Oh, that’s fine, dear… I don’t think I’m going to top that climax. So I’ll give you a gift before we wrap up. I think you’ll love this…” A few more solid thrusts, and he can feel the tip of the fake cock twitch, and soon his ass is flooded with foamy, thick fake jizz. It gushes out in a steady stream, filling his bowels and even bloating his stomach. More than any man could ever produce, and Scarlet continues buttfucking him as the toy depletes its entire payload. When the last of it sputters out, Scarlet slowly teases the toy out of his ass, and when the tip emerges with an audible pop, it’s followed by a steady trail of fake cum leaking out of his ruined hole.

She crawls toward him, and slaps the sticky toy on his piss-soaked, scowling face a few times before sliding off the bed and leaving him still helplessly tied up, naked, and absolutely filthy with urine and fake sperm. She unhooks the strapon from her waist and lets it fall to the ground while she walks back to her purse. Ignoring Rufus’ rough grunts and his attempts to pull himself free, she pulls her dress back in place to cover her crotch and tits as much as the fabric allows, then touches up her makeup with a pocket mirror. When she’s somewhat more presentable, she struts to the bedroom door, stands in the doorway, and looks over her shoulder with a sultry smile. “I think I’ll go back to the party, dear. Why don’t you rest up and… I’ll send someone to check on you?”

She blows him a kiss and steps out into the hallway. Before she closes the door, she turns and leans back in one final time. “Oh. And happy birthday, sweetie~”

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun to treat Rufus like a little bitch sometimes.
> 
> I had to come up with a last name for her because having Rufus call her "Miss" was too good to pass up.


End file.
